pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iwan13/archive1
YO! Say Hi And What Not --Iwan13 01:30, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Hello. Nice User Page. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:38, 6 August 2007 (CEST) : thank you .. css code is fun :) ... takes several tries to get it though ;] oh yeah how do i modify siggy ?? like different colors and things like that--Iwan13 11:56, 6 August 2007 (CEST) sig to modify it goto preferences, nickname, check off use rawr signature. just make sure it complies with PW:SIGN —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 19:59, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :: ooooh... thank you mate :D--'Iwan13' 21:04, 10 August 2007 (CEST) ::: new sig --Iwan13talk 14:04, 17 August 2007 (CEST) ::::newer sig Iwan13talk 12:07, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: SoD MANIAAAAA Iwan13talk 11:14, 3 September 2007 (CEST) Builds Highly suggest running no more than one superior on any build you want to post on the wiki, and even then most people will want you to change ( or will change themselves ) the rune selection to minor runes. --Hikari 00:45, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :agreed .. what why i limit my builds and me self for one superior/major rune... any more runes is far too much --'Iwan13' 13:59, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::I suggest running all minors except on spikers. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 01:26, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::i usualy get major rune for PvP .. but in PvE i make my adorable +4 head pieces :3.. minor its.. i dunno .. for warrios they seem to weak-ish to me .. I WANT RESULTS XD--Iwan13talk 01:33, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I run Sup on a few things, thus classifying me into a category known as "Freaktard". [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:34, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Rule of thumb: if it has less than 590 health, it fails. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 01:34, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::I thought the rule was: If it stands in MS, it fails. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:37, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::: what if it has 55 hp??? Iwan13talk 21:51, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::That's, as said before by Grinch, "The exception, not the rule." ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:55, 22 August 2007 (CEST) assassins IMO missused... good for lotsa things but still trashed or used by noobs that just wanna be leik an assa and leik yay and stuphph... i mean cmon they are sooo useful....just most people dun see it or dun wanna see it :/--Iwan13talk 18:36, 22 August 2007 (CEST) True. Sins are not tanks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:56, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :not even in dreams... i think of them as mesmers warriors ... thats why i love em so much they require inteligence to be used properly Iwan13talk 11:09, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Guide Thanks for the cleanup, I'm useless with wikicode. Ibreaktoilets 22:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :no probs .... i wanna help in any way i can :) ..i think that these guides are great idea and that they have to finished soon.. then everyboy can benefit from them Iwan13talk 22:53, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ill be adding stuff to assassin guide ... from time to time .. cuz i r lazie leik dat Iwan13talk 12:29, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Hai [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:31, 3 September 2007 (CEST) HAI DER! Iwan13talk 22:21, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Bump [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:26, 3 September 2007 (CEST) What? We have a GvG Training Class? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:31, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :...lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:35, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Lies. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:38, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Just as a general question, how is SoD doing? Positions filled, # of UAX, balth count, ect? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:45, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::Almost all positions filled, me and misfate are UAX with Grinch and Rawr almost UAX, average balth around 500k, rating 1007 without any real GvG having happened etc. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 22:50, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Actually I have about 1.3 million balth faction. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:19, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Average. <3 Misfate. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:21, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::I have more so that increases average. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:22, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::And on an unrelated note, I accidentally put this topic on iwan's page. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:23, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::: no worries ... me likes :) Iwan13talk 00:00, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Soul Twisting seems to be very popular in signatures....--Theupstandingbob 00:03, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: SoD is the tag of the guild, where ibreaktoilets, misfate, grinch, napalm and few more are mebmers.. including me self :D Iwan13talk 00:05, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::ooohhhh...okay. - Bob --> Complaints || DROB HSqrd || Trash Here Plz ::::::::::::SoD r gud [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 09:19, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::SoD iz da shizneck! Iwan13talk 10:59, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Hai! Hai there alliance buddy! If you think theres no e/d geomancers in AB, i dont care if we are a luxon alliance, i'm taking you to the wonderfully fucked up world of AB.Dark0805|Rant 15:30, 4 September 2007 (CEST) : haha... HOKAI! Iwan13talk 12:19, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Userbox Contest PM Mr Misfate to redeem 1.5k. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:21, 4 September 2007 (CEST) : yus... thats get me 1 and a half cap sig ... and im broke :/ Iwan13talk 12:20, 5 September 2007 (CEST) User:Iwan and User:Iwan13 Pick one. Edit from one. The other will be permabanned by an admin. -Auron 12:11, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :yar .. that was a mistake ... cuz i tried to login onto iwan13 and i was unable due to some reason .. and day later i loged in :/ ... soo.. if its problem .. could you move iwan just to user:iwan13/builds or something :/ ... DUN BAN MEEH! Iwan13talk 12:15, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::You can move all the stuff you want using the Move tab. Just to clarify, Iwan13 is the one you want to keep? -Auron 13:14, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::: yus i want to keep iwan13 account Iwan13talk 13:28, 6 September 2007 (CEST) PvX I'd advise you to do the same, move to gwwiki or something... Its better than the thing this community has evolved into... [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 22:48, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :napalm flipping out =/= community. Skakid9090 22:49, 9 September 2007 (CEST) ::believe me there was only like 3 good people on the site anyway, and 2 of them are gone now [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 22:52, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :::hmm.. ill thinks abouts its Iwan13talk 16:05, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Signature Just a heads-up; your signature breaks one of the rules in the signature policy. Namely, the signature image. from the policy: # The image file must redirect to the users user page or talk page. # The icon's image file should be exclusive for the signature, not shared with anything in GuildWiki. This allows for a redirect on the image file to the user page or the user talk page. Note: The image can be a duplicate of another image, if it's resized appropriately. Currently, you're using the skill image, when you should be using your own image. The problem with using a skill image is, it makes it impossible to redirect back to your page, and it also makes changing the skill image quite taxing on the server (it would need to update any pages with your signature on them). It's fairly easy to simply download the image, resize it, and re-upload it as your own; that'll give you the option to upload the image already in 19x19 size, and you can also redirect the image that way as well. If you're not using this image anymore, then just ignore the message. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:20, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :P oll change it ... later Iwan13talk 15:23, 11 September 2007 (CEST) new siggy again [[User:Iwan13|'IIIIwan'13]] 07:02, 30 December 2007 (EST) :WTF?!?!? shows good in preview window!!! IIIIwan13 07:03, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::good now ?? IIIIwan13 07:17, 30 December 2007 (EST) Wait what? This actually shows up on your userpage? Hax? Railin 20:09, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :yes... :) its cool aint it ? Iwan13talk 12:22, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::It's very cool. xD Railin 18:43, 27 October 2007 (CEST)